indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Antiquus
'Geography' Mostly woods/rainforests and beach, Antiquus used to be one large island. However, after the large earthquake struck, parts of the island sunk, leaving one large mass and two smaller ones, separated by a sandbar submerged a couple feet under the water. Antiquus Most of the population of this section of the island live in the north western part, where the landscape is forests, fields, and beaches. The south eastern part of the island is described as inaccessible from both land and sea, as it is covered with rocky mountains with little vegetation. The southernmost inhabited area is known as Conlis - the mountain - and while in history, it had been the least inhabited part of the island, as the Latros and Scutra began attacking, the Terrans moved further and further from the beaches and Iocosa Navis, until Conlis became one of the most populous part of Antiquus. Ora, the beach and part of Imber’s shoal, are all but abandoned these days. Seen as cursed by Imber, lost by Solum, and infested by Latros, only stallion bands spend their time here, hoping to fend off any incoming attacks. Between Ora and Conlis lies Arvum. This area is home to rainforests, fields, babbling brooks and small ponds. It was once a place of peace, and many worshipers of Solum still come here to feel his presence. Within a forest here, far away from Imber's creeks and ponds, there is a thick grove that is almost impossible to get in to. They say when Solum walks Antiquus, this is his refuge. None dare to try to enter his sanctuary, but they do spend time outside of it, hoping to be granted safety from the Latros, happiness for their families, good matches for their foals … anything the God may seek to bestow upon them. Flowers seem to grow abundantly in this area, as do edible berries. Iocosa Navis A small island, Iocosa Navis is said to be taller than it is wide. If approaching from Antiquus, a single path winds up the rocky yet still forest-covered cliff side. However, once about halfway up, the cliffs disappear and the soft, forest covered hills take over. Only the side facing Antiquus is rocky cliffs; the other sides are just grassy hillsides leading down to sandy beaches. However, these beaches aren't really easy to pick out from their grassy neighbors due to the green color of the sand. These sand grains are really Olivine crystals from basalt deposits of nearby underwater volcanoes. There are several tiny streams of fresh water running down the hillsides of Iocosa Navis, including a small, steady waterfall down the rocky cliff-face. If you don’t climb the path when approaching from Antiquus and instead walk toward the east, you will find a cave carved into the rocky cliff, below where the small waterfall pours out into the ocean. This is the Furta Cave system.The entrance is elevated above sea level and does involve a short climb, but once inside you understand why. If the entrance were at sea level, the entire cave system would be flooded. With the climb, waves don’t often get high enough to spill into the cave, leaving it dry. Paths are naturally carved into the rock, one going up, one descending back down to sea level. Each of these hold rooms, sometimes several, to shelter the Latros and their captives from any storms that may blow through. The lower levels are also used for storage, stockpiles of food and bartering items are kept here. However, there is little natural light let into the caverns from the entrance and small holes in the cliff side or sometimes even through the grassy hillside, so they try not to spend much time in the cave for fear of going “light blind” - unable to leave the cave due to extreme photophobia, as Ater learned the hard way. Immortalis A spit of land small enough for foals to frolic from one side to the other in less than a day, Immortalis is moderately covered in trees, but many of them fell during the Proelium and new trees are still only about as tall as the foals who frolic among them. However, most of the island is sandy beaches and dunes, which like the others in the area have a green tint to them. There are several small ponds dotting the landscape and plenty of patches of beach grass to eat, as well as berries from bushes and coconuts from the shady palm trees. 'Culture' The threat of constant attacks on Terrans, the fact that many Latros mares are kidnapped, and that the Latros stallions often go raiding in large groups has lead to unconventional herd types. Instead of normal herds (1 or 2 stallions with multiple mares and foals each) Antiquians have adapted. Groups are comprised of mares guarded by multiple stallions - to both protect and keep less than willing mares in place. These crews often have a leading stallion, but they are prone to being overthrown due to shifting dominance and power balances. Because there are many stallions, the mares are more communal than in traditional herds, and will often choose the strongest stallion to be their mate for that year, rather than staying true to one over multiple seasons. Because some mares value some traits over others, and all mares are different, the stallions go along with it since it is rare that they get left out. And, due to the power between the stallions being in constant shift, there are often foals born with questionable parentage. 'History' The inhabitants of Antiquus claim to be as ancient as the isles of Paradisus themselves. They believe to be descended from the first equine to walk on the island chain. These horses looked much different than any of those in the islands today, as they were much more primitive in appearance and build. Once they spread out among the other islands, they lost their primitive looks and adapted to the islands to which the scattered. The Antiquians, however, didn't change quite as much. Their build changed as they adapted to their tropical home; they grew in size in response to the surplus of resources. Their primitive markings diluted some, disappearing altogether in some lines, but remaining strong in others. As time went on, they came to be the only island which retained any traces of the markings their ancestors bore. As time went on, things on Antiquus were steady. They were born, they lived happily, and they died. It was boring, but it was a happy existence. And then one day, everything changed. The world as they knew it changed. Birds filled the skies, screaming as they flew away. Animals disappeared from sight, burrowing or hiding in any way they could. The ground beneath their feet began to shake violently, the waves from the ocean grew tenfold, crashing onto the unstable shores and up past the sand. Trees shook and fell, threatening to crush any caught in their path. For what seemed like hours, the terror continued. Then, as quickly as it started, the shaking ceased. When the Antiquians came out from their hiding spots, they found their island forever changed. A full quarter of their precious island had been swallowed by the ocean. Before they had a chance to fully absorb what had happened to Antiquus, the tremors started up again, causing panic and fear, but then stopped seconds later. The tremors and shaking came back for weeks on end, always coming when the horses least expected it. During this time, the Proelium as it began known, the fear ran rampant. The Antiquians swore they saw Timor lurking in every shadow, infecting them with fear. Many said it was a fight between Solum and Imber that led to the land sinking below the waves. A faction began calling this area Imber’s Shoal, to represent her victory and hopefully calm her rage. But this didn't please everyone. The inhabitants seem to split into two groups - the Miocenes and the Eocenes. Each began worshiping a different God over the other - The Eocene followed Solum, who bore their marking, and became known as the Terrans, while the Miocene praised Imber as the most high, as she bore their marking as well, and began calling themselves Latros. As time went on, the tension between the two beliefs grew, until they separated and swore never to interact with the other. Of course, this was never going to last. Latros, the smaller group began leaving their island of Iocosa Navis to fight with and steal mares from the Terrans. The water loving horses grew angry when foals began being born with Eocene markings. Obviously, the Terran stallions were sneaking in to impregnate the Latros mares! So, the Latros declared war, and began fighting, stealing, and breeding with Terrans in earnest, determined to create as many Miocene marked horses as they could. However the Latros weren't aware that no Terrans had infiltrated their island. Eocene could be hidden by Miocene, so when Miocene wasn't passed on, the Eocene carried by many of the Latros could show. 'Religion' Long ago, Antiquians worshiped all the Gods of the Duodecim religion. However, since the Proelium, there have been two sects that have broken off, with all the inhabitants either choosing one or the other. Terran The Terrans worship Solum, as they believe he bears the Eocene marking as many of them do. They believe he allowed Imber to take some of their island so that she wouldn't take the entire thing to the sea, and they praise him for his wisdom and sacrifice. More to come Latros Latros believe Imber to be the winner of the great Proelium battle, and praise her as most high. They see Imber as bearing the Miocene marking. More to come 'Notable Equines' *'Stuff Here' 'Genetics' Category:Geography